CCG: To Boldly Go
| Size = 2½ × 3½ | Cards = 18 (foil cards included in Archive Cards) 120 | Perpack = 11 | Perbox = 30 }} This is a list of cards from To Boldly Go, a series of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game: Second Edition from Decipher. Dilemmas *Agonizing Encounter *Assist Rescue Operation *Between Duty and Respect *Bre'Nan Ritual *Cardassian Processing *Chula: *Covert Insertion *Cultural Differences *Dangerous Standoff *Deuterium Plunderers *Molecular Mishap ( ) *Opportunity for Profits *Outclassed *Parallels ( ) *Profitable Venture *Tactical Disadvantage *Telepathic Invasion *Up The Ante *Warp Bubble Mishap *Zero Hour Equipment *Data's Emotion Chip *Phase Pistol *Vulcan Tricorder Events *Aggressive Solutions *Assimilation Technique *Bound by Addiction *Continuing Committee Hearing *Dabo! *Defend Our People *Destined To Be *Diplomatic Offer *Distracting Exhibition *Escape Pod *First-hand Experience *Latinum Storage *Not Easily Destroyed ( ) *Preeminent Precision *Reman Subterfuge *Remarkable Regeneration *Restorative Responsibility *Rule of Acquisition #102 :*Nature decays, but latinum lasts forever. ( ) *Seal the Temple's Door *Strafing Fire *Target Practice *That's the Last Time *The Muse ( ) *Transporter Buffer *We're All On Strike ( ) Interrupts *Disinterested Visitant *He Speaks in Shale *Temporal Delineation Missions *Assist Cloaked Ship *Automated Repair Station *Control Plague *Earth - Humanity's Home *Escape Gulag Rura Penthe *Investigate Stalled Ship *Navigate Minefield ( ) *Practice Orbital Maneuvers *Retrieve Materiel *Traverse Ion Storm *Survey New World Personnel Bajoran *'Mardah, Quite a Writer' **''"First rule of Dabo; watch the wheel, not the girl."'' Borg *'Borg Queen, The One Who is Many' **''"... we evolved to include the synthetic."'' *'First, Unstable' **''"No more deceptions!"'' *'Fourth, Neonatal Drone' *'Third, Neonatal Drone' Cardassian *'Thrax, Chief of Security' **''"This investigation is over. You case is going before a special tribunal this afternoon. You will be informed of the sentence just before it meets."'' *'Ulani Belor, Senior Cardassian Scientist' **''"I'm glad we already have so much in common."'' Dominion *'Turan'Ekan' **''"He is an Alpha ... His DNA and psychological profile are specifically designed for combat in this quadrant."'' Federation *'Benjamin Sisko, First Officer' **'Image Source:' Benjamin Sisko in a deleted scene from **''"Sir, Admiral Hanson has deployed the Gage, the Kyushu and the Melbourne..."'' **''"Benjamin Sisko''' *'Boothby, Groundskeeper' **''"You did what you had to do. You did what you though best. I just made sure that you listened to yourself."'' *'Jean Hejar, Nova Squadron Navigator' - This card was misspelled when printed. **''"We were still within flight safety parameters, sir."'' *'Nicolas Locarno, Nova Squadron Leader' **'Image Source:' Nicholas Locarno in **''"Everything's going to be all right ... so long as we stick together."'' *'Sito Jaxa, Nova Squadron Pilot' **''"I was flying solely on sensor readings at the time ..."'' *'Wesley Crusher, Nova Squadron Pilot' **''"We thought we could do it. We thought we could do anything."'' Ferengi *'Frool, Old and Fragile' **''"It's not my fault!"'' *'Grimp, Pessimist' **''"The FCA has ears everywhere."'' Klingon *'Quark, Son of Keldar' **'Image Source:' Quark in **''"I have come to answer the challenge of D'Ghor, son of ... whatever."'' Non-Aligned *'Aluura, Nice to Everyone' **'Image Source:' Aluura in **''"Oh ... you want me to be nice. "'' *'Arik Soong, Father of Many' **''"I didn't realize you shared humanity's reactionary attitude toward this field of medicine."'' *'Cyrus Redblock, Civil Criminal' **'Image Source:' Cyrus Redblock in **''"Life is an endless stream of choices. Unfortunately, you have chosen to make my life more difficult."'' *'Kieran MacDuff, Executive Officer' **'Image Source:' Kieran MacDuff in **''"There are times for diplomacy ... this is not one of them."'' *'Malik, Dangerous Augment' **''"Please, father, there's no other way."'' *'Miss Sarda, Not a Legal Expert' **''"I'm not what a lot of people think. I mean, if you're a Dabo girl, you know ... you get a reputation."'' *'Raakin, Dominant Augment' **''"They've forgotten how we stayed alive all these years. My resolve was what kept us from starving to death on that rock."'' *'Shran, In Archer's Debt' **''"Once he's free, my debt will be repaid in full."'' *'Silik, Chameleon' **''"I've learned a great deal about you ... even more than you know."'' *'T'Pol, Subcommander' **''"I've been trained to tolerate offensive situations."'' *'Zefram Cochrane, Ready to Make History' **'Image source:' Zefram Cochrane in **''"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"'' Romulan *'Jean-Luc Picard, Bearer of Ill Tidings' **''"The tenor of the mission has changed ... at least for me."'' *'Shinzon, Reman Leader' **'Image Source:' Shinzon in **''"We will no longer bow before anyone as slaves."'' Starfleet *'Burrows, Diagnostic Tech' **''"It's from over there ..."'' *'Callaghan' *'Image Source:' *'Charles Tucker III, "Trip"' **''"I've only been to one inhabited planet besides Earth ... nothing there but dust-dwelling ticks."'' *'Cunningham, Assigned to the galley' *'Image Source:' Cunningham in **''"With all due respect, you've been cooking the same meal over and over again."'' *'Dallas' *'Image Source:' *'Daniels, Temporal Agent' **''"I came from right about here ... approximately nine hundred years from now."'' *'Elizabeth Cutler, Eager Entomologist' **''"Did you know there are over five thousand subspecies of termites on Loracus Prime?"'' *'Emory Erickson, father of the transporter' **''"I always suspected you'd be famous, just never thought you'd be more famous than me."'' *'Gaeta' *'Garrid' *'Image Source:' *'Hoshi Sato, Uneasy Educator' **''"It's the environmental suits ... they make me a little ... claustrophobic."'' *'Jeffrey Pierce, On The Edge' **''"I read every transcript of every mission ... I thought I was prepared ... that I knew what to expect."'' *'Jeremy Lucas, Phlox's Colleague' **''"Four minutes to containment breach ... there's no way to stop it from here."'' *'Jonathan Archer, Headstrong Captain' **''"This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Starship Enterprise."'' *'Kelby, Arrogant Engineer' **''"Engineering is good to go, sir."'' *'Malcolm Reed, Weapon Expert' **''"How am I supposed to protect this ship without proper weapons?"'' *'Maxwell Forrest, Starfleet Executive' **''"The debriefing's on hold ... indefinitely. I want you to take some time off to clear your head. That's an order, Captain."'' *'McDermott' *'Phlox, Alien Physiologist' **''"My osmotic eel's under the weather ... I should stay aboard until she's feeling better."'' *T'Pol, Austere Commander''' - This personnel also has a card in the non-aligned section. **''"I've been offered a commission with Starfleet."'' *'Travis Mayweather, Space Boomer' **''"Seems like everybody else on board is itching for a first contact."'' *'Williams, Starfleet Commander' **''"... the details of this debriefing will remain classified, as ordered by the Command Council."'' Ships Federation * - One of the First * - Built to Last Starfleet *''Enterprise'' - Finally Ready to Swim *Sarajevo - Starfleet Vessel *Shuttlepod One - Reliable Transport *Shuttlepod Two - Landing Craft Table